A Thorned Rose
by Sunshinegal71398
Summary: This explains Rosalie's life in her point of view. As she gets beaten by Royce changed by Carlisle, saves Emmett, and meets Bella. During Eclipse
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in the den, next to my beautiful, Emmett. I stared at his curly dark hair, hi s painted on smile, and dimples. He was perfect. I laid my head on his brawny chest, and stared blankly at the ceiling.

My name is Rosalie Hale and I was condemned a life of misery, but Hell's not so bad if you get to keep an angel with you. I was frozen in the state of being 18 years old. Everyone thought of me as pig-headed, vain, and just a plain bitch. But they didn't know my story. All I wanted to do was protect my family. I didn't hate Bella. I explained to her, that I _envy_ her. She had a whole life ahead of her. She would graduate, find a nice job, get married, have children. She would have the life that I dreamed of. But she was throwing it all away, to be a bloodlust, red-eyed, monster. I was trying to_ save _her. This is my story.

*Flashback*

I stared into my mirror. I had a creamy, smooth skin. I had big blue eyes, that Royce said were as deep as the ocean. I brushed my long beautiful blonde hair. My mother, lightly knocked on the door. "Come in, I said lightly. She opened the door and came in with a light green dress. "Rosalie, I think that this dress would look beautiful on you. You should wear it when you visit Royce." I spit his name in venom every time I said his name, but I eventually got my revenge.

I grabbed the dress and quickly called in the maid to help me put it on. She pulled and tied, string after string. Eventually I was done. I looked in the mirror, and saw the dress flowing when I walked. " Breathtaking" , my mother exclaimed. That night I visited my soon-to-be husband. We had only known each other months , but he was the most eligible bachelor in town. I was stupid, and thought I was in love. My father had set us up, because Royce was very wealthy.

That same night, I visited my friend Vera. I looked in her small cottage. Her husband came home and kissed her on the cheek. She held her son, Henry. He had dimples and curly hair, just like my Emmett. Vera was plain, but sweet. She had the life I desired. I wished Royce, looked at me like that, and held me like that., and that Royce and I would have a curly haired- dimpled baby. Vera offered to walk home with me, and I said no. That was a bad decision.

I walked outside. It was in June, the streetlights were on and gleaming on to the smooth paved road. I looked over to my right, and saw a crowd of drunk men laughing. They were holding their beers high in the air. As I was about to turn away, I heard m name being called. "Rosie!", he yelled. I could tell he was drunk. I angrily approached him. He grabbed my by the hair and yanked my toward him. I could smell the alcohol from his breath. " What'd I tell you, isn't she a beauty." " It's hard to tell with all those clothes on." I realized what he was plotting to do and tried to make a run for it. He grabbed me and all of them took turns kicking me in the gut. And then the bad part came. They left me, in the street to **die.** Then a porcelain skinned, gold eyed, blonde haired angel blurred down the street. He picked me up and swiftly ran down the street. Then…..

**Authors note: Hahaha cliffy! Hope you guys enjoy it! Please review! I will post the next chapter in 2 days! But only if I get 3 reviews I'll post in 2 days! **


	2. Chapter 2

The angel bit my neck, and my wrists. Then everything came undone. Every part of my body was roasting. I screamed in pain. It was _unimaginable. _I would have had Royce and his friends beat me 100 times, and I would be blessed. I screamed louder, but no one helped. I told the angel to put an end to the misery. Was I in Hell? Why did the angel stay and watch me burn? Why wouldn't he help me? Did I deserve this pain? The questions were flooding my brain. I stopped screaming, because it did no use. Then I heard another person enter the room. "Edward, what is she thinking of?" The man called Edward said " She's wondering why you won't stop the pain." He said it with pain in his voice, like he'd experienced it too. Maybe I wouldn't die. The angel spoke, "It will be over soon." How long was soon? Why not now? Edward said, " When exactly Carlisle?" The angel, Carlisle said it would be a few minutes. The fire slowly went away. The only place it remained was my heart. The fire burned the hottest flame it had during the whole time, and my heart fought back ferociously. It beat faster and faster. Then both lost. The fire went away and my heart stopped beating. I opened my eyes and saw the world in a whole different way. It was so vivid. I peeked out the window and saw a bright green leaf fall off the large oak tree, I saw a red cardinal rest on the windowsill. I saw dust mites floating in the air. The world was seemingly perfect. Was this heaven. I quickly raised from a hospital bed and looked to the end of the room. A mirror was hanging from the wall. I was even more beautiful than I was before. My lips red and full. My skin so white and smooth. And my hair longer, and lighter. But then I saw bright red eyes. "W-w-hat?",I stuttered. Carlisle explained to me what I was. And Edward told me about himself. Then a caramel haired lady walked in. She was beautiful too. " I see your awake Rosalie!", she exclaimed. She came over and hugged me. I was startled but I hugged her back. " Call me mom." They all showed me how to hunt and I took down two mountain lions! But that didn't cure my thirst entirely. Then came revenge. I went and stole a beautiful wedding gown, a veil, and some flowers. I got all dressed up, and stormed onto Royce's home. There were guards in front, so I sneaked behind them. I grabbed the first one by the neck and choked him. And I repeated the same process to the other. I beat the door down and saw Royce and his friends. I somehow managed to grab two of the friends that had helped " kill" me that night and kicked them in the gut with the force of a car running over a man. The next two I threw into the wall, then punched them in the head. Royce had ran and hid in his bedroom. I saved him for last. I grabbed him by the throat, and told him everything that he had done to me. The ripped his throat out. I didn't drink any of their blood, and I was a newborn. I considered the mission a success. Although Carlisle did not accept of this behavior. So I became a vegetarian vampire. I hated what I was. Never doing anything never moving forward. Life was pretty boring. Then I found my dark haired- dimpled angel.


End file.
